


Babysitting.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [181]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe, Because it would be creepy if it wasn’t, Elio being stubborn, Fluff, Ice Cream, Little Kid AU, M/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: While on holiday with his parents for a few months in Italy, Oliver meets a charming little boy who he ends up babysitting over the course of the summer. Elio is cute, but he’s also very stubborn- what could go wrong?





	Babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. Hope they weren’t too OOC.
> 
> I actually really loved CMBYN’s ending. It was bittersweet, and surprised me, which was nice because most movies don’t do that anymore. But anyway. Platonic aged down AU? Here you go!
> 
> ((By the way, the first scene where they’re using each other’s names is deliberate ;-) ))

“Oliver~” Oliver cooed sweetly. The little boy in front of him tilted his head to one side curiously.

“Eli-o.” Elio pronounced the syllables as if they were two different words. Oliver smiled and twirled the boy around in excitement. 

“You’re so cute Elio!” He exclaimed in delight. Elio pouted.

“M’not cute.” He mumbled. Oliver just laughed.

“Don’t look so cute when you say that and maybe I’ll believe you.” He replied with a grin. Elio squeaked in protest and wriggled out of his grasp. The boy ran across the room to his piano bench, which he sat on with a huff. Oliver walked over to him calmly. He was finding babysitting to be much more fun than he had first thought. The fourteen-year-old was fascinated by the strange mind of seven-year-old Elio, who was so smart yet so naive at the same time. He really was cute, but it wasn’t just that. Oliver genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. He was like the little brother Oli had never had.

“Eli... Come on. You can’t be mad at me!” Oliver said softly. Elio refused to look at him, “Come on... We can go swim in the river if you want. Or maybe go get ice cream?” Elio’s startlingly green eyes cut towards him shyly. That meant he was listening, “You wanna get ice cream, Elio?” 

“M-maybe.” He muttered, looking down with a blush on his face. Oliver smirked and tried not to laugh at how stubborn the boy was. Instead, he lifted him off the piano bench and led him towards the door.

“Okay, let’s go!”

“Fine.” Elio said crossly, folding his arms and marching out the door. Oliver followed, but not before leaving a quick note to Elio’s parents that they were leaving by the door. They probably wouldn’t be too happy to find out their seven year old had been kidnapped by his babysitter while they were gone.

 

A few minutes later, Elio and Oliver reached the ice cream stand. It was pretty small, but sold amazing gelato at fairly low prices. Elio pointed at what he wanted without speaking, and Oliver pulled out some of yesterday’s wages from his pocket to pay. The pair walked over to a nearby bench after getting their ice creams and sat to eat them.

“Is it good?” Oliver asked politely. He wondered if Elio had forgotten their little argument yet. Probably. The boy looked up and nodded quickly, a smile already forming on his face. Yep.

“Why can’t we do this every day?” His voice was wistful, and Oliver felt as if he wasn’t just referring to eating ice cream. The teen smiled gently at Elio.

“Because I have to get home soon. My parents will worry.” He was only staying in Italy for the summer months, but didn’t want to bother Elio with the prospect of him leaving for good. Elio just frowned and licked his ice cream.

“Will you leave?” He finally asked, becoming more quiet than usual. Oliver sighed. He supposed Elio was smarter than he first thought.

“Someday, yes,” At the sight of Elio’s falling face, new words forced themselves from his throat, “But I’ll come back soon to see you again!”

“Really?” Elio began to brighten a little at that. It made Oliver feel warm. He nodded, glad of the feeling, “You promise?” Elio’s eyes were wide and hopeful. Oliver leaned close to him.

“I promise.” The look on the boy’s face was the best thing in the world.

They walked home, light-hearted and elated, as the sun began to sink towards the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> The pitted peach scene. Oh my gosh.
> 
> Prompt- Kids being stupid.
> 
> I only just realised I didn’t follow the prompt whatsoever when I typed it out just now! Doesn’t matter I guess- I was writing about kids so close enough.
> 
> Original Number- 113


End file.
